siegewarfarefandomcom-20200215-history
Enzuro
Enzuro is the fictional world Siege Warfare takes place in. History Enzuro is a planet filled with forests, mountains, oceans, lakes, snow and deserts. The planet was a pleasant and peaceful home but would soon echo with war across its continents. Regions Rinedale (The Royal Kingdom region) This region is full with forest, lakes and mountains. This is here the Royal Kingdom is located. Places worth to mention: * Nidgaleh - Capital city of the Royal Kingdom. * Salo - One of the oldest and still standing cities on Enzuro. Salo is the center for magic, enchantments and wisdom. Does have its own leadership and is not bound the the Royal Kingdom. * Everglade Forest - This forest is a green lush of beauty full with animal life. Benoril Pass The region between Rinedale and the big continent of Enzuro. This region is full of forest. Places worth to mention: * Quso - The center for merchants and sellers. What seems to just be a big market place, is also a great hiding place for thiefs, assassins and robbers. Temone This region is covered in both grassy and rocky hills with middle climate. Rain occurs often here. Places worth to mention: * South Anolt - A dark and foggy town with their own laws and differences. Human residence. Garonyl This island has all diffrent regions, to snowy cliffs in the north, to green lush in the south. Minotaur residence. Places worth to mention: * North Anolt - Minotaur capital. Tribevillage that is often threathen by the South side. Zakira This region is a desert with some oasis located within the region. This was once called Zakira, the Great Sun Empire since the whole region was a huge city. Goblin residence. Places worth to mention: * Sarogato - Goblin´s capital. Their leader Henix along with his gnomes is experts to be subtlety, pillage and pickpocketing. * Temple of the Cursed Sands - The temple that says been created by an evil god. Says to hold an artifact with untold powers! Vyrthan This region has big, open-fielded lushed landscape, with mountains here and there. Human and Giant residence. Places worth to mention: * Jogmir - Giant city. * Temple of the Guardians * Fort Hills Menashril This region is filled with all kind of nature, but mostly lushy trees. Many of Enzuro´s wildlife is here! All races residence here. Places worth to mention: * Lorashil - A vault that says hold the secrets of the creation of Enzuro and is located in the center of the planet. It is sealed by heavy, solid doors. * Eloce - Once a beautiful village is now home to a group of evil cultist. * Hurat - An ancient dwarven city. * Thules - The center for the Children of the Nature. Druids all over Enzuro gathers here to practice the ways of druidism. Arleyshire This region is a very shifting region, with both forest, deserts, rocks and waters. This region is most known for being the Elven region. Places worth to mention: * Politce - Home for the Highland Elves, the elves of solitude and wealth. * Walshael - Home for the Forest Elves, the elves of nature and the wilderness. * Sh'ar - Home for the Vampir Elves, the elves of corruption and magic. Dawnsune (The Empire region) This region is a swampish/green plain region with rain occuring very often. Places worth to mention: * Dargile - The capital for The Empire. Coldvale This region is a region full with snowy hills and ice abysses. A very cold climate and it is winter all year around. Places worth to mention: * Gontae - The "capital" for trolls. * Vakj' - Called "The Gods Arrival". A huge crater which is rumoured to be the changing point for the gods if they need a human disguise. Native races *Humans *Goblins *Giants *Elves *Minotaurs *Behemoths *Kobolds *Trolls *Underlings *Dwarves *Gorfs *Various mammals Trivia * Enzuro is the planet that can be refered to be the "Earth" in real life. * Many names of the regions and cities is from Eroxxie´s other game called The Third War which got canceled.